Diary of Jane
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: "They had already known each other before the Survival Game (which was more of a KILLING Game to her), so did he ever write about her in his By-Stander's diary? It didn't matter much anyways, because from then onwards, Gasai Yuno had made an oath to somehow, find herself a place in Yukiteru's diary!"


**Diary of Jane**

_A/N: Sup guys? I have no idea how I got inspired to write this. But it was most probably from the song and Soul Eater. I was originally going to make this a KidMa fic (which was OVBIOUSLY going to be a different genre) but I thought that it would make more sense if it was about Yukiteru and Yuno. But should I write the DTK and Maka version? Whatever. And sorry for the incorrect lyrics, I couldn't understand the guy perfectly._

_**OKAY! So this is dedicated to my two best friends (the same ones from the Soul Eater fic), one of them is on so check her out! Epic DTK fangirl; Earlgrey12! Thanks for suggesting Mirai Nikki to me, and for forcing e to listen to Diary of Jane! X)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE "DIARY OF JANE" OR MIRAI NIKKI**

* * *

_** "If I had to, I would put myself right beside you~ And let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?"**_

What did Yuki want anyways? Yuno-Chan was always there for him, she would kill anyone for him. ANYONE.

Was he blind? Couldn't he see that Yuno-Chan wanted him? It was obvious enough! Or at least, she tried to make it, anyways… Yuno-Chan researched so much about the qualities that a man would want in a woman. She studied and read up on all the stereotypes of manga and anime, so she could learn from those smart, seductive girls. She knew Yuki's taste, see. She knew exactly what he wanted because she knew him so well.

She's not obsessed, shut up.

Yuki-tan seemed most likely to find the innocent types most attractive so that's what she did. Hell, she even tied ribbons to her hair. PINK, GIRLY, SEDUCTIVE RIBBONS.

But still, all the things that Yuno-Chan did for Yuki, never seemed to please him. Ever. But WHY?

She put his life, before her own. She was always right by her side. She never left. She was always there. In his heart.

Whatever difficulty he faced, she was stanchly stuck to his side, refusing to budge and killing all those who were even a minor threat to him.

AND HE STILL DIDN'T LOVE HER. EVEN AFTER THAT.

WHY? WHY DIDN'T HE LIKE THAT? Or DID he like that? She'd MAKE him like that.

__

_** "And I don't mind~ if you say this love is the last time,"**_

Did he even love her? If he did, then he should just spit it out already, BECAUSE HER FUTURE DIARY SAID SO- oh wait. It changed again.

If he didn't love her then that's a different story altogether. He just had to open his perfect little mouth and say, "this love is the last time". Last time for WHAT? Showering all his love and attention on someone? Well that's okay; he can waste it on Yuno-Chan. She's take good care of them both. Like always. She can preserve their happiness until July. Or until the end of the world. Whichever comes first.

Or maybe if he DIDN'T love her, he just had to say that, "this wasn't love. It never was." But obviously he did. Who didn't love Yuno-Chan? She was so sweet and adorable. Anyways, she would MAKE everyone love her.

_** "And now I'll ask; do you LIKE that? DO YOU LIKE THAT?"**_

Of course she liked that. Wait. She LOVED THAT. So did Yuki. After all, they were bound together with a red thread. Her future diary said so. That was one thing she would never let Yuki change.

"Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break~ I will try to find my place, in the Diary of Jane!"

But wait. They were ALMOST bound together. There was something, getting in the way. Many things. Many PEOPLE. The diary holders! ALL of the Future Diary Holders. They stood in the way of Yuki and her sweet, sweet romance. But then again, nothing can break the red thread.

…but you CAN break a few skulls.

Yuno felt her blood lust rise. She wasn't after any throne. She was after Yuki. But still, she would kill them all! For Yuki's sake. For her sake. And for their children's sake.

But she was worried. Would all of this love drive Yuki mad? Would he eventually end up killing himself because her love for him was too great? Does that mean that she herself was a threat to Yuki? Did she have to kill herself for his sanity? SHE WAS GOING TO EXPLODE! TO BREAK! This was too much for her! But nah, Yuki loved Yuno-Chan back.

Speaking of which. If he loved Yuno-Chan back, then…has he ever written about her? In his diary-she means. They had already known each other before the Survival Game (which was more of a KILLING Game to her), so did he ever write about her in his By-Stander's diary? It didn't matter much anyways, because from then onwards, Gasai Yuno had made an oath to somehow, find herself a place in Yukiteru's diary!

It didn't really hurt to check if he DID write about her or not, she WAS in his house anyways. Plus, his mother returned home yesterday, she and Yuki were currently out to dinner. So Yuno-Chan has all the time in the world!

_** "Try to find out, what makes you TICK as I lie down, all sore and sick~ Do you LIKE that? DO YOU LIKE THAT?"**_

Yuno-Chan crept over and placed herself on Yuki's bed. She hurt. Everywhere. She was always there when he was hurt, but why isn't he returning the favor? That's okay. He's not as fast as Yuno-Chan.

Even if he DID come to the rescue, he wouldn't be able to do much anyways. She was hurting in a place that no one could reach. Her HEART.

She was so sore. And sick. She was sore because she was filled with love. Yuki's love. Their love. Her reason for being sick was a little different though. Her head hurt. A LOT. She needed to think of a proper way to make Yuki hers. And only hers. She was capable of doing that. But the PROCEDURE was the tricky part. She couldn't break HIM. He needed to be in perfect health. For his sake, for her sake and for their children's sake.

Yuno wrapped the thick comforter around herself and sniffed the air around her. If smelt like Yuki, in fact, everything smelt like Yuki. She wondered if he'd like that. Watching innocent Yuno, snuggle in his bed.

Well he'd see it every day, when they're old enough… thought Yuno. She brushed off that thought and buried herself in the woolen avalanche, because she most certainly did like that.

_** "**__**There's a fine line, between love and hate, and I don't mind~ Just let me say, that I LIKE that! I LIKE THAT~"**_

She thought of falling asleep here. Yuki was obviously too used to her shenanigans to care. Wait. He DID care right? OBVIOUSLY. Yuki loves Yuno back!

She wasn't over-reacting… there was only a transparent, nonchalant line separating and classifying the different emotions of love and hate. That line is quite easy to miss, so love can be mistaken for hate sometimes… right? Visa versa.

But even so, it's alright if he doesn't… a mischievous smile spread onto Yuno's beautiful features. The hard and fast phrase of "I love you" is so boring. When there's an uneven mix of both the ingredients in the recipe, then only it gets really interesting.

She liked it like that. Oh yes she did. And she was gonna make Yuki love it too. And with that, Yuno drifted peacefully into slumber.

_** "Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break, I will try to find my place, in the Diary of Jane~"**_

_** "As I'm burnin' out the page, as I look the other way~ I still try to find MY PLACE in the Diary of Jane~"**_

"Damn it!" Yuno cussed, under her breath as she looked at her future diary.

* * *

**10:45 AM**

** Sakurami Middle School**

_**Yuki wrote about Sakura in his diary! He even told me about it-KYAH! I'M USELESS!**_

* * *

This was unacceptable! Yuno had to do something about it quick! That Sakura person already found a way into Yuki's diary, EVEN THOUGH YUNO HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT MORE WITH HIM?! She knew what she had to do. Just get to Yuki's diary and rip (preferably BURN) the pages in which she's mentioned in! Then it'll be like he never wrote about her! It was even lunch break, so no one would really notice that Yuno's missing!

She sneakily climbed the infinite (or so it seemed) flight of stairs and rushed to Yukiteru's seat. His bag rested on his desk, which made her job much easier. Yuno's hand roamed inside of it and pulled out a plain black book made of leather. It was secured with a lock, which was attached by the same material.

Screw the key, she brought out his pocket knife and cut the cloth on which the "lock" was secured on. "Since Yuki's diary gets written FOR him, he got a new one to write in! I know everything about you Yuki… That's why we were meant to be. And that's why it'll be ME who's your bride."

Setting back to the task at hand, she skimmed through the pages and saw the name SAKURA written. Yuno ripped out the page, as well as the next four (for good measure).

What exactly did he write about her? Yuno's narrowed eyes, tediously followed the rhythm of Yuki's handwriting. "Oh! Sakura was a spelling error for Sakurami! KYYAAAHH! I'M SO USELESS!" She cried, rubbing the back of her head and putting back her pocket knife. Maybe she SHOULDN'T have ripped out so many pages…

"Yuno!" A familiar voice cried, followed by a loud bang. Leaving the door swung WIDE open, and not noticing that practically the whole school could hear him, Yuki pointed a long finger at the figure in front of him and shouted. "Y-You ripped my diary?! Yuno that was my-"

"B-but I-!" She protested, unable to hold back tears, Yuki had caught her red-handed! His future diary had something to do with this, didn't it?! She WAS mentioned in it after all, but not the way that she WANTED to be!

"PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!" Breaking into tears, Yuno swore. She swore that she would find herself a much better place in Yuki's diary!

_** "Desperate, I will prowl, waiting for so long, so looonng~ So LONG~ Die for anyone~ WHAT HAVE I BECOME?"**_

Yuno-Chan cried. She cried her lovely, pink eyes out. Yuki was mad at her even though all she wanted was for him to love her back…

On the verge of despair, she got up and stalked around, circling the trees (energetic, despite her heavy breathing). She did that for what seemed like hours but still no idea struck her as to, what should be done.

WHY? WHY? She wasn't interested in the "Throne of God", he was probably a fake anyways! All she wanted was Yuki! Yukiteru! She'd DIE for him-even though he chose Tsubaki over her- and Yuno-Chan couldn't afford to lose him!

Maybe this was an unhealthy obsession... Maybe Yuno-Chan didn't deserve Yuki! M-maybe she would find someone else…but-! Okay.

She'd find someone else who loved her. She'd die for HIM, and HIM alone-hell she'd die for anyone! Just PLEASE…love her back…

What the hell? What the hell did she become? A monster? Yandere? Die for ANYONE? NO!

"Yuno!"

"YUKI?!" The double-faced teen stopped in her tracks and faced the newcomer. Yuki! It was ACTUALLY Yuki, he came looking for her- that means that he cares right?

"I'm -*huff*- sorry-*huff*- that, I couldn't…*wheeze* come to you sooner… I really didn't know where you'd be!" Said her wonderful, little Yuki, blushing slightly and flashing her a weak smile. "I went to your house, the amusement park, MY house-everywhere!"

Yuno's eyes were swollen with tears, this was like a dream come true!

"Anyways… I didn't even say anything to you, so why'd you run off? Something's bothering you right? Well, what is it?"

"I-I…WANT TO BE MENTIONED IN YOUR DIARY!' Crap! Did she just say that out loud?

Yuki's face suddenly became grave and solemn. "No. No you don't," he said, shaking his head.

Why did he say that? "B-but!"

"Yuno." His sapphire eyes bore into her topaz orbs.

KYYYYAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!

"Just…. please. Trust me." All of the sudden he turned around and sighed, resting his hands on his knees-AW! Yuki's just so cute! "But, I owe you an explanation don't I? I NEED-no, that sounds insensitive-…want you to be safe. I can't risk losing you. And if any of the diary holders gets a hold of my diary and discovers YOUR identity…then-"

"ARIGATO YUKI! DAISUKI!" Yuno cried, grasping onto her companion.

"C'mon Yuno, let's get to class."

_** "Something's gettin' in the way,"**_

_Nope. Nothing's getting in the way. Not even the remaining diary holders._

_** "Somethin's just about to break,"**_

_Nope. Something was just ABOUT to break. But then… it was saved._

_** "I will try to find my place, in the Diary of Jaaanne~"**_

_Uhunh. She found herself a MUCH better place than any old diary. She found her place, her RIGHTFUL place, in Yuki's heart._


End file.
